Valentine's Kiss
by Flowrindesu
Summary: Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hari ini? Lucy menemukan dimana dirinya harus berhadapan dengan Blushing Natsu dan juga permintaannya agar bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat malam itu! Apakah ini kencan? Valentine's edition, Fluff(?), NaLu oneshot


Hai... XD  
Aku hadir kembali dengan fanfic baru, kali ini adalah pairing favorit sepanjang masa, Natsu x Lucy!  
Sebenarnya Valday sudah terjadi dua bulan lalu dan sekarang aku baru buat cerita soal Valday, lol  
Ide mendadak dan momennya telat banget sih tapi mohon maklum :'(  
Untuk timeline ini terjadi sebelum guild FT dibubarkan maupun tepat sebelum Tartaros Arc ya~

Happy Reading

Warning : OOC, Geje, Garing, not suitable for under 13 y.o

* * *

**Valentine's Kiss**

Saat itu cuaca di kota Magnolia lumayan cerah, tampak awan musim dingin masih bergantung di langit meski tidak serapat hari-hari yang lalu, salju juga tidak menutupi jalan membuat penduduk kota dapat leluasa mempersiapkan perayaan dengan gembira.

Perayaan apa?

Tentu saja, perayaan yang selalu membuat semua kalangan (terutama anak muda) heboh dan tersipu, Valentine's day.

Ya, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Perayaan Valentine tahun ini juga cukup dinantikan, banyak toko menggunakan atribut pink dan juga berbau cinta, banyak toko cokelat dan permen yang berlomba-lomba memberikan produk khusus Valentine dan juga promosi menarik, Toko bunga tiba-tiba menjual beratus-ratus mawar berwarna merah dan pink, bahkan toko mainan pun memajang boneka Putri berpakaian pink dan Pangeran tampan sedang duduk berdua dengan latar belakang serba pink.

Natsu, yang cuek dengan perayaan yang akan berlangsung hari ini dan hanya bisa melihat ke kanan dengan heran, ia memandang pasangan muda yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan etalase toko permen dan yang perempuan menunjuk ke arah permen cokelat super besar berbentuk hati dan berbalut kertas pink bercorak hati dan berpita besar disisinya, yang laki-laki tertawa dan berbicara pada yang perempuan, lalu mereka berdua tertawa bahagia.

"Huh?" Laki-laki berambut Pink tersebut lalu menoleh ke arah kiri, dimana anak-anak perempuan berumur sekitar 10-12 tahun membawa kartu ucapan buatan sendiri bergambar hati atau gambar anak perempuan dan laki-laki yang sedang bersama, mereka , seperti pasangan tadi, tertawa dan mengobrol dengan riang seolah gembira menantikan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi sih?" Natsu bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya bukan kali ini saja dia melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Sebenarnya setiap tahun di bulan yang sama ia selalu menemukan pemandangan seperti ini, pernah Natsu bertanya kepada Erza dan Gray saat mereka masih kecil, tapi Gray sama tidak tahunya sedangkan Erza tiba-tiba wajahny memerah dan mengatakan itu urusan orang dewasa, Natsu lalu berusaha menanyakan kenapa itu urusan orang dewasa tapi ia mendapatkan tendangan dari gadis berambut merah itu karena mengganggunya menikmati kue nya.

Natsu menggaruk kepalanya sambil terus berjalan ke arah guild kesayangannya, ia baru saja kembali dari misi kecil-kecilan, mengalahkan monster di sebuah desa kecil tepat di luar Magnolia selatan. Katanya monster tersebut telah membuat resah warga dengan mencuri hewan ternak mereka, tidak terlalu menantang sih karena sekali pukul monster tersebut menangis dan kabur, laki-laki itu ingat berusaha mengejar monster tersebut dan ternyata monster itu memiliki sarang di dalam perut gunung, sedang memberi makan anak-anaknya dengan ternak dari penduduk desa .

Tanpa pikir panjang ia menghajar monster itu (well, Natsu memang selalu tidak pikir panjang kan?) Lalu mengatakan jangan mencuri ternak lagi jika tidak ingin dihajar, anehnya monster tersebut mengerti dan kabur membawa anak-anaknya ke tempat yang jauh dari sana.

'Baguslah, setidaknya sekarang ternak mereka aman dan aku juga mendapat bayaran,' Pikir Natsu dengan bangga, tapi kemudian ia kembali mengingat masalah yang barusan ia hadapi, tentang pink dan hati itu.

'Sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka rayakan?' Natsu berpikir keras. Bahkan dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ia memperhatikan member perempuan guildnya yang sudah remaja semua mulai heboh juga soal perayaan ini, 'Apa ya namanya, aku yakin pernah mendengarnya' Natsu menopang sebelah tangannya ke dagunya. 'Baren...eh bukan... Palenten... bukan bukan.. Valen..tine! Ah itu dia' Ia menepuk tangannya dengan senang.

'Eh tapi tetap saja aku tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini membuat orang bersemangat,' Laki-laki itu kembali galau (?) dan berjalan dengan gontai. Ia berpikir percuma bertanya kepada gadis-gadis di guildnya karena mereka selalu menertawainya dan berkata "Serius kamu gatau?" "Yah Natsu mana tau lah soal itu hahaha."

Saat ia menyusuri jalan ke arah guildnya yang semakin dekat seorang nenek menyapanya. "Hari yang cerah ya anak muda, tapi kenapa wajahmu muram seperti awan mendung ?"

Natsu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap nenek tersebut dengan wajah lempeng (-_-)  
Namun seketika wajahnya semakin cerah dan lalu menyambar, "Nek katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang!"

Teriakannya membuat nenek tersebut kaget dan beberapa orang melihat mereka, mungkin orang – orang itu berpikir tentang percintaan aneh seorang nenek-nenek dengan berondong mengingat Natsu melihat dan bertanya dengan penuh semangat serta tangannya mencengkram tangan kurus nenek itu, tapi Natsu sama sekali tidak peduli, Akhirnya ada orang yang dapat memberinya jawaban!

"Um nak, sepertinya aku tidak tahu maksudmu," jawab nenek tersebut setelah sadar dari kekagetannya, ia selalu bersyukur diberi kesehatan dan tidak mengidap penyakit jantung seperti teman-teman seumurannya, tapi sekarang ia lebih bersyukur lagi.

Natsu melepaskan tangan nenek itu dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung, "Ah itu, kau tau kan nek kenapa orang-orang kelihatan bersemangat sekali hari ini, terus terus ada apa dengan bunga-bunga itu! Hati! Dan kenapa tiba-tiba semua menyukai warna rambutku!"

Itu benar, selama beberapa hari ini setiap Natsu berjalan setidaknya ada seseorang yang melirik kearah rambutnya dengan tatapan geli, bahkan ada beberapa anak kecil yang menunjuk-nunjuk rambutnya serta sepasang laki-laki dan wanita yang berkata, "Ah aku tidak tahu ada orang yang sesemangat ini menyongsong Valentine."

Hebatnya nenek tersebut menatap Natsu dengan penuh pemahaman dan sedikit geli. "Ah jadi soal itu...Karena hari ini adalah perayaan Valentine nak."

"Apa itu Valentine?" Natsu bertanya dengan polos.

"Valentine adalah perayaan kasih sayang nak, dimana seseorang mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada orang yang dicintainya! Biasanya mereka memberikan bunga atau coklat," Nenek itu menjawab dengan wajah seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang sangat indah. Pemuda di depannya tampak berpikir, "Ah seperti aku sayang pada Happy!"

"Siapa itu Happy nak?" Nenek itu penasaran, ia berpikir aneh sekali ada wanita bernama Happy di sini. "Dia temanku, seorang Exceed, yah seperti kucing bersayap, aneh sekali memang tapi dia sangat lucu dan sahabat terbaikku!" Natsu pun mulai mengoceh tentang petualangannya dengan Happy, mulai merindukan sahabatnya yang ia tinggalkan di Guild karena kucing itu lebih suka membantu Mirajane dan kawan-kawan membuat coklat untuk Valentine, tidak salah lagi ia menantikan bayaran seeekor ikan utuh dan juga coklat yang dijanjikan oleh mereka.

"Oke- oke nak tenanglah, tapi bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku adalah perasaan sayang laki-laki dan perempuan, seperti kau menyukai seorang gadis begitu, lalu kau memberinya bunga atau coklat, bisa juga boneka padanya dan mengatakan bahwa kau menyayanginya." Nenek itu berusaha menghentikan ocehan Natsu.  
"Oh ya, bahkan mungkin... hehehe" Nenek itu tiba-tiba terkikik geli. "Apa nek?" Natsu bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Kau bisa memberinya ciuman!" Nenek itu menyelesaikan.

Natsu berwajah merah padam, "Maksudmu apa nenek?! Lagipula tidak ada gadis yang aku sukai!" Ia berseru membuat orang-orang melihat kearah mereka lagi.

Tapi nenek tersebut seperti berada di dunia lain dengan wajah memerah dan terkikik seperti gadis muda "Ah ya...pasti sangat indah ciuman di saat Valentine dan juga pernyataan cinta, aku juga ingin kembali muda, kyaaa~".

Tiba-tiba ia menatap Natsu dengan penuh kemantapan hati membuat Natsu bersweatdrop. "Nak, kau harus segera menemui gadis itu dan menciumnya."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak punya orang seperti itu!"

"Pasti ada nak, coba pikirkan, orang yang selalu ada dipikiranmu, selalu membantumu, dan selalu ingin kau lindungi daripada lainnya, ingat wanita, yang wanita bukan kucing!" Nenek tersebut mengguncang Natsu dengan bersemangat.

"Er..." Natsu sangat bingung, ia berusaha berpikir siapa yang bisa membuatny seperti itu, beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya berubah cerah. "Ah aku tahu!"

Sang Dragon Slayer tersebut lalu melepaskan diri dari nenek aneh tersebut dan berlari menuju guildnya, "Baik akan kulakukan, terima kasih nenek!"

"Aku akan mendukungmu nak! Semoga berhasil!" Nenek tersebut melambai pada Natsu dengan wajah terharu serta takjub. "Ingat, cium dia! CIUM! Dan katakan kau mencintainya!"  
"Aku benar-benar ingin kembali muda," desahnya kemudian sambil menari-nari.

Lupakan nenek aneh itu, sekarang ini Natsu dengan semangat sedang berlari ke arah guildnya, di pikirannya berputar antara bangga telah mengetahui apa yang selama ini orang – orang ributkan setiap tahun serta bangga karena dirinya juga akan ikut merayakan Valentine! Dengan begini semua orang di guild pasti tidak akan menertawakannya atau menganggapnya masih kecil! Ia, Natsu Dragneel, akhirnya tahu mengenai Valentine, dan malah akan merayakan Valentine hari itu juga!

Dengan pikiran seperti itu sang Dragon Slayer pun nyengir senang.

* * *

Fairy Tail's Guild

Seorang Gadis berambut pirang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya, ia baru saja selesai membuat coklat bersama teman-teman seguildnya, tapi ia tak menyangka ternyata membuat coklat itu melelahkan, meskipun juga menyenangkan.

"Haah, aku capek sekali," Sang Gadis, Lucy, duduk di meja bar milik Mirajane dan membenamkan wajahnya ke meja.

"Kau kenapa Russhii?" Happy yang sedang mengunyah ikan bertanya padanya, Lucy memandangnya, "Aku hanya capek abis membuat cokelat dengan Mira, Lisanna, Juvia dan Evergreen."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tuh."

"ITU KARENA KAU CUMA MONDAR MANDIR DAN MENCOLEK COKLAT SAJA!"  
"BRUAAKK!"

Pintu Guild terbanting dengan kerasnya, membuat semua orang menoleh kaget dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Mereka melihat pelakunya, Natsu sedang berdiri di pintu yang terbuka dengan seringai lebarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Natsu?" Gray bertanya, seperti biasa ia tidak memakai baju dan sedang duduk santai di sebuah kursi.

Yang ditanya malah semakin nyengir, dan dengan pede ia berseru "SEKARANG AKU TAHU APA ITU VALENTINE!"

Semua orang yang mendengarnya sweatdrop ataupun jatuh dari kursinya, "Oi oi apa kau tidak apa-apa Natsu?" Tanya Gajeel yang berusaha bangun dari lantai.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa!" Sergah Natsu galak, wajahnya kemudian mengarah ke arah partnernya, Lucy, yang langsung tegang karena merasakan Natsu akan melakukan hal lebih bodoh lagi, dan kali ini melibatkan dirinya .

"Lucy! Nanti malam datanglah ke pohon kita ya! Jangan lupa oke!" Dragon Slayer berambut pink itu berseru sambil mengacungkan jempol. "Ayo Happy kita pulang!"

Happy dengan riang langsung meluncur ke arah Natsu, dan mereka berdua pergi sambil mengobrol entah-apa-itu, meninggalkan Guild mereka yang sunyi senyap.

...

...

"APA-APAAN ITU TADI!" protes Gray,Gajeel,Jet,Droy beberapa detik kemudian, memecahkan kesunyian.

Sementara itu beberapa orang melirik Lucy, yang sekarang membuat dirinya sekecil mungkin supaya tidak terlihat. "Ohoho jadi Natsu mengajak Lucy kencan, sudah kuduga," Evergreen membuka kartu dengan tertawa geli.

"Eh, ti,tidak!" Lucy berusaha menjawab, tapi usahanya sia-sia, yang ada malah ia mengatakan penjelasan tidak jelas karena berusaha mengatur jantungnya yang deg-deg an, dan juga kegugupannya dilihatin banyak orang.

"Kyaa Lucy malu-malu tuh," Lisanna memanas-manasi. "Baguslah Lucy, dengan begini sainganku akan berkurang," Juvia tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol, menandakan ia mengeluarkan seal of approval atas hubungan antara Celestian mage didepannya dengan Dragon Slayer liar yang baru saja keluar.

Lucy semakin gelagapan, ia melirik ke arah Erza dan Gray, teman seteam nya yang malah senyum-senyum penuh arti, dan kelompok Laxus yang memasang wajah "sudah kuduga akan terjadi."

"Levy, tolonglah aku!" Jerit gadis pirang itu kepada sahabatnya yang duduk beberapa kursi darinya. Levy melihatnya dengan wajah bling-bling, "Kalau kau butuh bantuan tentang pakaian apa yng harus kaupakai aku akan membantumu Lucy!"

Lucy membeku, 'Mereka semua sudah gila,' pikirnya sweatdrop.

"Aaah kalian salah! Aku yakin bukan begitu maksud Natsu!" Dengan erangan itu Lucy meninggalkan guild dengan cepat sekali seolah ingin kabur (yah memang kabur kan).

'Natsu itu kenapa sih, selalu ingin membuatku malu,' Lucy menggerutu dalam perjalanannya ke apartemennya. Ia tak bisa mengenyahkan memorinya tentang apa yang terjadi barusan, meskipun ia berusaha biasa saja dan berpikir pasti Natsu mu mengerjainya lagi seperti yang ia lakukan tahun lalu. Dimana ia juga diundang ke sebuah tempat dengan pohon besar pada malam hari, bernama Sola tree, membuat Lucy berpikir laki-laki itu mengajaknya kencan, akhirnya ia berdandan dengan sangat rapi (dan menggoda), ternyata Natsu Cuma minta bantuan untuk membantunya menggali di sekitar pohon itu karena merasa mendengar ada harta karun disana.

Lucy beresolusi tidak akan tertipu oleh Natsu lagi. Tapi gadis itu tidak bisa menghentikan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak kencang serta wajahnya yang memerah. "Hentikan Lucy! Dia Cuma ingin mengerjaimu lagi!" Lucy berteriak di jalanan,untung tidak ada orang disana.

'Tapi, Natsu berkata soal Valentine sih,' pikirnya lagi. Lucy sangat bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan apa yang harus ia pakai nanti. 'Aku harus pakai baju yang fancy? Atau casual? Atau aku pakai baju ini saja ya? Ah aku binguuunngg!'

Ia akhirnya sampai di apartemennya, dan ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya seperti robot, sedangkan pikirannya masih ke arah pemuda berambut pink.

* * *

Malam harinya, Lucy melirik dirinya di cermin untuk ke 10 kalinya pada malam itu. Ia memakai dress berwarna hitam ketat tanpa lengan, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Di kerah rendahnya ada renda berwarna putih yang seolah mengelilingi (ehm) dadanya, di bagian rusuknya juga ada detail renda lagi yang terdiri dari dua baris pada kanan dan kiri, renda-renda tersebut berkumpul tepat di bawah dada Lucy, ditengahnya ada pita putih lumayan besar.

Pada bagian ujung rok juga ada renda putih yang mengelilingi dress tersebut, dan untuk pemanis Lucy memasang thin belt berwarna putih di pinggangnya.

Lucy menekuk wajahnya, ia merasa ada yang kurang. Ia lalu mengambil cardigan berwarna putih polos dan memakai kalung berliontin hati berwarna pink, after all, ini kan Valentine.

'Aku harap aku tidak berlebihan,' pikir Lucy, Ia menghembuskan nafas dan memutuskan persiapannya sudah selesai.  
Lucy kemudian menatap benda kecil yang tergeletak di atas meja tidurnya, ia teringat bahwa saat meninggalkan guild ia membawa cokelat hasil buatannya tadi pagi. 'Apakah aku harus...'

"Yosh," ia pun mematikan lampu dan keluar dari apartemennya.

Saat Lucy berjalan menuju pohon yang dimaksudkan Natsu ia sangat bersyukur akan keputusannya untuk tidak mengikat rambutnya ataupun memakai cardigan karena meski akhir-akhir ini salju sudah tidak turun dan menipis, angin dingin bulan Februari tetap saja masih ada, membuat gadis itu senantiasa terus merapatkan cardigannya.

'Awas saja kalau dia beneran mengerjaiku,' pikir Lucy geram. 'Eh apa yang aku pikirkan? Bukan berarti aku memang ingin dia mengajakku kencan, tapi, tapi, aku sudah susah payah berdandan dan keluar pada malam dingin seperti ini!'

Lucy menghela napas, ia daritadi terlalu sadar telah memakai baju yang sama pada tahun lalu saat ditipu oleh Natsu. 'Aku harap ia sadar pada saat itu telah php-in aku!' Lucy berpikir sambil menganggukkan kepala. 'Eh tapi dia ingat kan, buktinya dia menyuruhku untuk kesana sekarang, atau jangan-janganbukan disitu?!'

Lucy memegang kepalanya dengan panik, ia sedari tadi tidak terlalu menghiraukan tentang tempat mereka bertemu, 'Ah pasti disana, disana! Ia bilang di pohon kita..."

Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat, 'Pohon kita...'

Gadis itu pun mempercepat jalannya masih tetap dengan wajah semerah tomat, kepalanya juga mulai berasap (?) karena imajinasi nya tentang apa yang akan terjadi semakin liar.

'Apa yang akan dia katakan? Apakah ia berkata 'kau kelihatan cantik malam ini Lucy' Eeh tidak tidak mungkin! Terus apa yang akan ia lakukan mengajakku ke tempat seperti itu, dia tidak akan macam-macam kaaan!' Pikirnya.

Karena berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri Lucy hampir tidak menyadari ia sudah hampir tiba disana, ia baru sadar setelah mulai melihat siluet Natsu dari kejauhan. Jantungnya semakin deg-deg an dan ia mulai berkeringat dingin.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan, apa yang harus kulakukan, aku belum pernah berkencan dengan laki-laki sebelumnya!'

Sambil menelan ludah, Lucy memantapkan hatinya dan berjalan lurus sambil terus menatap Natsu yang semakin dekat, ia menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu tidak membawa sekop seperti tahun lalu, yang mana sangat melegakan baginya.

Natsu menunggu dengan duduk menghadap Danau di sebelah pohon tersebut, tapi kemudian ia sadar ada seseorang yang datang dan ia menatap ke arah Lucy, membuat gadis tersebut menahan napas.

"Yo Lucy," Sapanya saat jarak mereka tinggal beberapa meter, Natsu telah berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya, ia berpakaian seperti biasa.

"Ha,hai Natsu..." Di lain pihak Lucy merasa sangat bodoh telah repot-repot memikirkannya seharian bahkan memakai baju bagus dan berdandan, tapi mau tak mau hatinya masih berharap akan ada yang terjadi (?)

Mereka saling menatap, Natsu melipat tangannya ke depan sedangkan Lucy kebelakang, wajah mereka sangat kontras, karena wajah yang satunya masih merah.

Kemudian tanpa disangka Natsu menunduk, Lucy memperhatikannya dengan penasaran sekarang, dan semakin deg-deg an saat melihatnya, blushing?

Natsu blushing?

'NATSU TIDAK PERNAH BLUSHING!' jerit Lucy dalam hati. "Ano... apakah ada yang mau kau sampaikan, uh, Na,Natsu.." Lucy berusaha membuka percakapan, sangat ingin laki-laki didepannya segera bertingkah bodoh seperti biasanya.

Tapi entah kenapa suasananya agak lain sekarang, canggung, dan romantis.

'TIDAAAK', jerit Lucy dalam hati lagi. Ia memperhatikan kaki jenjangnya yang terbungkus sepatu boots berwarna cokelat.

"Lucy..." Namanya terucap dengan pelan, membuat perhatian gadis itu terarah kepada laki-laki didepannya lagi.

"I,i,iyaa..."

"Aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu," Natsu sekarang menatapnya dengan serius, membuat Lucy mau pingsan.

Natsu mulai melangkah mendekati Lucy, yang langsung diam membeku seperti batu.

'Apa yang akan dia lakukaannn?' Pikir Lucy panik.

Dan tanpa ia antisipasi, Natsu menciumnya.

Di bibir.

Lucy pun pingsan ke pelukannya.

* * *

Lucy merasa matanya terbuat dari beton, ia berusaha membukanya tapi membutuhkan beberapa kali baru terbuka, ia lalu melihat dengan tidak fokus ke sekelilingnya, setengah sadar bahwa ia merasa sering ke tempat itu. "Dimana aku?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Di kamarmu tentu saja." Jawaban itu membuat matanya terbuka lebar dan sadar akan situasinya. Lucy kembali ke kamarnya, dengan Natsu duduk di sofa sedang menatapnya.

Lalu ingatannya berputar akan apa yang terjadi.

Taman, Pohon, Natsu, Menciumnya.

Natsu menciumnya.

"KYAAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!" Jerit Lucy.

"Syukurlah kau sudah seperti biasa." Natsu tidak mengacuhkannya. "Se,sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pingsan seperti orang bodoh?"

Lucy merasakan amarahnya naik. "Lalu kenapa kau menciumku dasar bodoh!" Saat kata-kata itu keluar wajahnya serasa panas dan mulai memerah lagi.

"Memangnya ciumanku seburuk itu ya?" Tanya Natsu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Bukaaan! Tapi, tapi untuk apa kau lakukan itu!" Seru Lucy, jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia penasaran kenapa Natsu melakukan hal itu, Natsu gitu loh, Natsu!

Natsu memalingkan pandangannya, "Yah, tadi siang aku bertanya pada nenek di kota tentang apa itu Valentine, dan ia mengatakan bahwa Valentine adalah dimana kau mengungkapkan kasih sayang mu terhadap orang yang kau sayangi, dan ia juga mengatakan padaku aku harus mencium gadis yang aku sayangi, dan bilang aku menyayanginya, benar-benar merepotkan ya Valentine itu," Natsu menjelaskan dengan santai.

Lucy bersweatdrop. 'Nenek macam apa itu?'

"Eto... berarti kau.." Lucy tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya, ia sangat sadar apa arti perkataan Natsu, 'Berarti ia, menyayangiku?' Pikirnya kaget.

Natsu kemudian menghela napas. "Sebenarnya aku ingin merayakannya dengan Happy sih, tapi Nenek itu bilang harus dengan perempuan, jadi..." Ia lalu mengangkat bahu.

Lucy kembali sweatdrop, tapi kali ini ia masih deg-degan dan keringat semakin deras turun dari pelipisnya.

Mereka terdiam canggung, sampai Natsu mengangkat sebuah bungkusan ke muka Lucy. "Kenapa tadi kau berjalan sambil membawa ini?" Tanyanya.

"Eh i,itu...Itu untukmu," Lucy menjawab, ia memutuskan untuk tidak melihat ke arah Natsu dan malah meneliti tangannya yang tertaut satu sama lain.

"Aku tadi siang membuatnya bersama Mira dan kawan-kawan kau ingat? Aku tidak tahu harus memberikannya kepada siapa, tapi kurasa kau bisa memilikinya," jelas Lucy.

"Lucy," Panggil Natsu dengan serius. "Eh, i,iya?"

"Apakah ini berarti kau... juga menyayangiku?" Natsu bertanya, Lucy mau tak mau melihat ke arah pemuda di depannya, dan merasa Natsu blushing untuk kedua kalinya malam itu.

Lucy merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat, kalimat itu sudah ingin sekali keluar tapi ia berusaha keras untuk tidak meneriakkannya.

Akhirnya gadis itu menjawab sambil mengalihkan pandangan,  
_"Eh, um, kurasa..."_

"Selamat Valentine Natsu."

"Selamat Valentine Lucy."

END

* * *

Aaannnd... Done! Akhirnya selesai juga FF LuNa bertema Valday ini, sebenarnya aku menggunakan Fairy Tail Episode 50 untuk acuan, bahkan dress, aksesoris, dan boots Lucy pun sama dengan episode 50, monggo di cek kalau ingin tahu XD

Baik terima kasih karena telah membaca Fanfic abal ini, meskipun ide awalnya romantis tapi kok malah jadi humor dan parody , dan yah sudah jelas saya harus minta maaf karena karakternya OOC disini, dan jika ada salah ketik, typo, dan cerita yang sangat geje.

Please leave a review so I'll know what you think about this, and also to improve my writing skills, thank you!


End file.
